Goodbye, Ryou
by Randalbezerker
Summary: There's to many Ryou suicide fics so I wrote a Bakura one. Bakura, feeling Ryou doesn't deserve him, commits suicide. Yaoi r/b, maybe some lemon later on. Warning: character death
1. Suicidal

Chapter I: Suicidal

"Weakling." I say as I kick the body of my hikari. I see him look up at me with those pleading eyes. I want to stop, but something tells me not to. 

"Get up" I yell. Ryou gets up and puts up his hands to shield himself.

"I'm not gonna hit you." He walks, okay he runs away to his room in fear. Why do I treat him like I do? I love him, I'm too afraid to even admit the feeling. I guess I hide it by brutally bating my hikari, my love. No, a robber like me can never love. But there's something about the way he looks at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes. I see my hikari walk by. He stares at me.

"What do you want."

"I just want a glass of water." I hear him say with his sweet British accent.

"Whatever, just leave me alone, baka." Dammit. Why do I have to be so mean? Why couldn't I at least show some affection and caring. He comes back into the room, only to run through, cowering as his eyes met mine. 

He's scared of me. I bet his life was much better before I came along. When he got the ring and I first appeared, I knew he was afraid of me. Bu when I first saw him, I fell in love. First time we met, he said hi, but I answered with a kick to his gut. 

It had been that way since, and since, Ryou has been afraid to even be within thirty feet of me. Great, the one I love can't even stand to be near me. Maybe he would be better off without me in his life. If I were to just die, maybe he would find it as a relief. I got up, grabbed a pencil, and a note pad, and started writing.

My dearest Ryou,

I know realize that this life is not worth living. You would probably be glad that I'm leaving. I have to get one thing off my chest before I take my leave, and that's Ryou, believe it or not… I love you. Ever since the first time I saw you. I had denied my feeling toward you in my mind, but it was always there. I couldn't admit it in person and it's better this way any way. Well now I take my absence of this world.

Goodbye, My love

Bakura

I slid the note underneath Ryou's doorway, and ran to the kitchen. There I grabbed a knife. I ran to my room, and locked the door. I placed to cold steel to my wrist, and slid it gently down. I did the same thing with the other wrist. The blood flowed like a pool, staining my clothes and carpet. I drifted slowly into unconsciousness and fell to the floor, into my own blood. Which was now pooling around me.

"Goodbye, Ryou."

TBC…

Well there was my first chapter, short but sweet. Please R &R!


	2. Please Live, Bakura

Chapter II: Please Live, Bakura

Ryou's PoV

I saw a note slide underneath my door. I was curious so I walked over to it. I picked it up and read its contents.

My dearest Ryou,

I know realize that this life is not worth living. You would probably be glad that I'm leaving. I have to get one thing off my chest before I take my leave, and that's Ryou, believe it or not… I love you. Ever since the first time I saw you. I had denied my feeling toward you in my mind, but it was always there. I couldn't admit it in person and it's better this way any way. Well now I take my absence of this world.

Goodbye, My love

Bakura

"Omi Ra, Bakura. He loves me. BAKURA!"

I ran outta my room and into Bakura's. I found that the door was locked. I have to get inside. I tried ramming the door until it fell. The site I saw was horrific. Bakura was sprawled across his floor, his very own blood surrounding him. I felt nauseous. I ran over to Bakura. Checking his pulse by the wrist was totally pointless seeing that they were slit open. I slid my hand under his neck, I felt a slight beating. Good at least he's still alive. I saw his eyes open a little bit.

"Ryou."

"Bakura you can't die, I, I love you too."

"Gomen, Ryou."

His eyes shut. I was on the verge of crying. I ran to a phone and dialed 9-1-1. They said they would be here in less than 6 minutes. I ran over to Bakura and cradled his unconscious body in my arms.

"Please don't die Bakura, please, for me." I moved my face closer to his, and kissed him. I might never get the chance to again. The ambulance arrived soon afterward. They loaded him on to a stetcher and carried him into the ambulance. I rode with them to the hospital. I told them I was his brother so I got to go. They believed me, seeing as to how we both look alike.

When we arrived, they rushed him into the ER. I waited in the waiting room (a/n duh). I saw a pay phone across the room and ran over to it. I slipped in some quarters and dialed Yugi's number. Someone picked up one the other end. It was Yami.

"Hello."

"Hello, Yami, its Ryou."

"Hi Ryou, what on your mind."

"Yami I'm at the hospital. Bakura attempted suicide."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"He felt that his life wasn't worth living. He also said he loved me."

"Did you say love?"

"Yes."

"It's hard to believe, the mighty tomb robber Bakura in love. Do you want me and Yugi to come visit."

"Yeah, sure."

"We'll be right there. Bye Ryou."

"Bye." I hung up and walked over to the seat I was sitting in. I sighed deeply. He loved me. I guess he hid it by beating me. But why? I loved him. I should have told him. But I couldn't. I thought he'd laugh in my face and beat me harder.

"DAMMIT. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY." I yelled, receiving numerous stares. 

"Uh, sorry." Yami and Yugi walked in to the hospital and ran over to me. Yugi came over and gave me a hug.

"Ryou, you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I'm worried about Bakura."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We can only hope for the best though." A doctor walked out the door that Bakura was in. I ran up to him.

"What's wrong Doc, will Bakura be okay?"

"He's lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a blood transfusion within the next three days or I'm afraid he won't make it. Since you're a relative, would you mind having your blood tested for a match?"

"Yes Doctor."

I followed him into a room. I sat down on a chair and rolled up my sleeve. The doc stuck a needle in to my arm and drew my blood. He said it would be two hours before results come in. He also said the process would normally take 12 hours, but he was the only person getting tested tonite. I walked back out into the waiting room. 

Two hours flew. Most of the time I just sat in the chair, staring off into space. It was getting late so Yami and Yugi left. The doctor walked out of the test room."

"Ryou, the results are in, your blood tested…"

TBC

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil. Making you all wait. But you guys are lucky. I'm itching to write this story so I should have another chapter out today. Well, bye. R&R

See you space reviewers…


	3. You will live, my love

Chapter III: You will live, my love

"Ryou, the results are in, your blood tested…negative."

"What! That can't be."

"Well, you have A blood and your brother has class AB. Unless we can find a person willing to donate blood that has class AB right away, your brother will surely …die."

I was devastated by the news. My Bakura was going to die unless we could find blood. I person in the waiting room stood up.

"I'll donate, I had test taken yesterday so these papers prove I have the blood necessary to perform the transfusion."

"Thank you ma'am, thank you so much." I ran over to the women and gave her a hug (a/n sappy, I know). The doctors lead her into the blood room. Within minutes he walked out with a court of blood. Just enough to save Bakura. I thanked the woman again and she went back to her seat. The doctors let me stay in the room while they performed the operation. I watched as they stuck a tube to Bakura's arm, and sucked the blood into him. The operation was done in under an hour. Within another hour, Bakura woke up. I saw him open his eyes and take in his surroundings. 

"Where, am I. Ryou, is that you."

"Bakura your alive." I ran over to him. We stared into each other's eyes lovingly. We moved our heads closer until we were kissing. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. We finally broke when we heard the doorknob turning. The doc walked in.

"Well, as you probably know, the operation was a success. Bakura should be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great." I stared into Bakura's eyes. He smiled. The first smile he has ever given.

"I'll be right back, I have to call Yugi." I ran out of the room and dialed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Yugi."

"Hi Ryou, how's Bakura, doing."

"He's alive and well. My blood wasn't correct, but some nice lady donated her blood. The doc said Bakura can leave tomorrow."

"That's great to hear Ryou."

"Well thought I'd just call and tell you the good news. Bye Yugi."

"Bye Ryou. I'll tell Yami."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and walked back to Bakura's room with a smile plastered on my face.

"Glad your back, Ryou."

"Glad to be back Bakura." I sat by his bed and rubbed his hand. It seemed to soothe him.

"Can you please turn on the TV?"

"Anything Bakura." I got up and turned on the television. There was a great movie on called Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1). I knew Bakura enjoyed this movie so I left it on.

"Arigato, Ryou."

"Your welcome, Bakura."

TBC…

I saw that movie Saturday night and it kicked major ass so I had to make that the movie. 

Had you scared, didn't I? You thought I'd kill my fav character. Shame, on you, shame. Well, like all my other chapters, short but sweet. Please R&R.

See you space reviewers…


	4. Home at last

Sup yall, sorry it took so long to get an update on this but I've been grounded from my computer and I also have the biggest case of W.B. ever. Also, I wanna say that I don't know anything about blood types. I was reading one of my Cowboy Bebop magazines and it said that Spike had A blood and Ed had AB so I chose those two. So If your gunna review, shutup with the blood type thing. Well, here's chapter 4.

Chapter IV: Home at last

I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Bakura to be released. To day we were gunna go home and start a new life. No more beatings, and no more pain. He stepped out of his room. I walked up to him.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Better, but I'm still feelin' a little woozy."

"You'll get over it soon."

"I hope so."

We held hands and walked over to the front desk. Bakura signed himself outta the hospital. We both walked outside to the cab that was parked out front. I opened the door for Bakura and we both sat.

"Ryou, I wanna say that I'm sorry."

"You don't have to." I leaned in to kiss him. He backed off.

"Yes I do. For almost your whole life, I've hurt you just to hide my own selfish feelings."

"Bakura, It's all right. I forgive you."

"You do, really."

"How can I not."

"Thank you, Ryou." He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. We finally arrived home after twenty minutes. I opened the door for Bakura and we both walked in to our house. 

"You look tired Bakura. Do you wanna lie down for a little."

"Yeah, I good use more rest. But, Ryou. Can I sleep in your bed. Mine's all covered in blood."

"Go ahead, Bakura."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He walked off towards my room. I heard knocking at the door and went to go see who it was. I opened the door and was greeted by two pairs of purple eyes.

"Hi, Yami. Hi, Yugi."

"Sup Ryou. How's Bakura doin'?" Questioned Yugi.

"He's doing okay. He's sleeping right now."

"That's good. Well we came to drop off this card that we all made for Bakura. Everyone signed it." Said Yami.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to receive it. Thank you."

"Well we gotta go. Yugi has a, um-"

"Appointment." Finished Yugi.

"Okkkkkaaaayyyy, seeya then."

"Bye Ryou." They walked off. I closed the door. I looked at the clock. It was only 3:00. I had just realized how tired I was. I had been up all night at the hospital with Bakura. I walked off towards my room to lie down. When I walked in I saw Bakura, sleepin' like a baby tomb robber. I smiled and climbed in to my bed. I immediately felt two arms wrap around my body. I looked over and saw Bakura smiling. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you , Ryou."

"Same here Bakura." And with that, we dozed off.

TBC…

Okay. That chapter might have been short but I told you, I have the biggest case of W. B. . But at least I got Ryou and Bakura home because I have an idea for this story. And it's a great, but evil idea. MUHAHAHA. Well,

See you space reviewers.


	5. Bakura's Partner?

Hi, I'm back. And with good news. This is my longest chapter yet. YEAH!!!! This chapter will introduce a new character and will start my EVIL PLOT!!!!!!!! And also I just realized, if you can understand the lyrics, the KoRn song "Alone I Break" goes well with chaps 1 & 2. I just thought I would tell ya that cuz I wrote those chap while listening to it on repeat. Well here's chapter, what's this 4... 5...

Chapter 5: Bakura's Partner?

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. I looked over and saw that Bakura was still sleeping. I got out of bed, careful not to wake him. I walked in to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet. I pulled out a bottle of aspirin and poured myself a glass of water. I swallowed the pills quickly so not to taste them.

I decided that some fresh air would do me some good. I grabbed my coat and wrote Bakura a note (a/n three rhymes) saying that I was going for a walk. I set the note on the table and walked out the front door. I was a bit chilly outside, but not too much. The park was in the opposite direction so I turned and started on my way. It was still early so the park was empty. I took a seat on a bench. I stared in to the great void they called a sky. I took in a deep breath. It was pretty revitalizing.

I realized that I had been staring at the sky for over twenty minutes. I got off it and started walking towards home. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around only to see nothing. I continued on my way when a hand wrapped around my body. I couldn't move. The assailant brought a rag to my face. It was laced with chloroform. One whiff of it and I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found that I was tied to a chair. I seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse. I took in the rest of my surroundings. There were boxes and crates stacked everywhere.

"Where am I? Is anybody here?"

"'Bout time you woke up." I saw the silhouette of a male behind one of the boxes. 

"Who are you?" He stepped outta the shadows. He was about 5"1 with black spiked hair and piercing brown eyes. He was wearing a black KoRn shirt and black silk pants. He had black silk gloves on that stretched throughout his whole arm, covering the bottom halves of his fingers (a/n like the one's Jonathan Davis wears.).

"My name is Randal."

"What do you want with me?"

"Questions, questions, questions . I've been watching you for some time now, Ryou. I've taken in interest in you. In how weak and vulnerable you are. You're just the person I need to get my revenge on Bakura."

"How do you know Bakura?"

"Oh me and him go way back. About 5000 to be exact. We used to be tomb robbing partners. We were in the High Priest's tomb when some guards spotted us. They pinned me down and started beating. And what did my partner do, he ran away and left me behind. The next day I was hung."

"Well then, how are you here right now?"

"Good question. A few years ago, there was an archeological dig by the ancient burial grounds in Egypt. Two diggers uncovered a dagger that encased my soul. One of the diggers foolishly broke the dagger, releasing my soul. I had slain everyone on the dig. I then went in search of the Millennium Ring. That's what led me to you. I Had been watching you for sometime, waiting for the right moment. I could tell that Bakura loved you. I chose to wait until you two got together to strike. And when I saw the opportunity today, I jumped the first chance I could get."

"Bakura will find me and kill you." I saw the anger building in his eyes.

"Your right, he will find you eventually." He pulled out a knife and held it against my throat.

"And if you play your cards right, it won't be in a ditch with a slashed throat."

"You're vile."

"So I've been told. HAHAHAHAHA!" I was frightened. My face was wet with perspiration. I had know idea what this psycho would do to me. But if he wanted to lure out Bakura, I'd have to be alive. That thought alone kept my spirits up.

"You know, you look cute when your scared. No wonder Bakura loved you." He moved his face towards mine. I spat I it.

"You little…" He thrust the knife all the way through my arm. I screamed in agony. I have never felt pain like this before in my life. It was intense.

"Your screams amuse me." He pulled out the knife and started licking the blood off.

"Mmmm, tasty. You try." He put his fingers into my wound and rubbed my blood all over my face. I gagged as it seeped into my throat.

"Hmmm, I can't let you die bleeding. That would be no fun." He ran to a box and grabbed some gauze. He licked all the blood clean off my arm, not seeming apparent of the pain it was causing me. He covered the wound with the gauze. I could see the amusement pooling in his eyes.

"Well, time to execute phase 2 of my plan. Time for you to sleep." He brought back his fist and punched me in the face. I let out a cough of blood and passed out. Still tied to the chair.

Chapter terminated…

Well, there's chap 5. Hope you like it. Sorry all you Ryou fans. I can't stand an angst story w/o lots of blood. I hope I didn't offend anybody. Well,

See you space reviewers…


	6. Poor Yugi, Such a Sweet Soul

RandalB: Hi, I'm back with Brak.

Brak: Howdy Y'all.

RandalB: So, how you enjoying the story so far Brak?

Brak: It's a serendipitous treat my friend. Delicious.

RandalB: Glad you think that way.

Brak: What?

RandalB: I said…

Brak: What?

RandalB: Never m…

Brak: What?

RandalB: I'll get on with the story.

Brak: What time is it? Where am I? 

Chapter 6: Poor Yugi, Such a Sweet Soul

Randal's PoV

I watched as Ryou passed out. I laughed. It was fun watching someone black out. I walked out of the warehouse. But not before grabbing some medical tweezers and a carving knife. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' I started walking towards Domino City. I once I was in the city, I started towards Turtle Game Shop (a/n is that what it's called?). I opened the door. I heard little Yugi call out.

"Yami, is that you?" I hid behind the front counter. He walked downstairs.

"Yami, Grandpa?" I saw as he walked through every room in the house. He walked into the store room where I was hiding. I used my telekinesis to knock over some boxes.

"What the," I watched as Yugi ran over to the boxes. 'Poor naïve Yugi.' I thought. I crept up behind him. He must have saw my shadow because he turned around. My eyes met his and he screamed. 

"Ahhhh!" I slammed the knife down. He dodged it and I broke through the boxes. He ran into the next room, with me pursuing fast. He through himself into a small room. I didn't know where he was, but used my power to detect his life force. I opened the door silently. Yugi was huddled into a corner. His eyes grew wide with fear when he saw me. I raised the knife. It glistened in our eyes.

"Nooooooo." I thrust the knife right into his chest. I drew a circle across his chest and tore of his skin. I let out a laugh when I saw his eyes peel back. I took out my medical tweezers. I pulled out Yugi's large intestines. I tied the bottom around his neck. I tied the other end to a hook on the roof. I watched as Yugi's body dripped and dangled by his own insides. I let out an evil cackle. I put some of his blood on my fingers and wrote the words, "Hi Bakura." on the wall. I left the scene.

Bakura's PoV

I heard sirens in the distance. This really worried me because Ryou had been gone for 3 hours already. I followed a cop car to the scene. It stopped in front of Yugi's house. I saw Tristan, Joey, Yami, T'ea, and Yami there.

"What happened guys." Yami was the first to speak.

"Someone killed Yugi. The sick bastard hung him by his own insides."

"Wow, that's sick."

"Bakura, there was a message on the wall. It said Hi Bakura." This was Joey.

"Who could have done this? Wait has anyone seen Ryou. He's been gone for some time now."

"You don't think he could have done this." Replied Tristan

"No, he's to kind and sweet to do something like this." Said T'ea.

"Your right. But don't worry Yami. I'll find and kill the one who did this. I swear it."

"Thank you Bakura." 

"No problem."

Chapter Terminated…

Zorak: I liked that chapter.

RB: Figures you would. Hey where's Brak.

Zorak: He passed out.

RB: Oh. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know Zorak and I, Zorak and me, I,…

Zorak: It's I.

RB: Oh well,

See you space reveiwers


	7. Bye Yami, Run Home Ryou

Randal: I have risen again from the dead to bring you another chapter.

Brak: What! Zorak I'm scared.

Zorak: Get off me you wuss.

Randal: I was just kidding Brak.

Zorak: Yeah you wuss. Wuss.

Randal: Wuss

Zorak: Wuss

Brak: Shutup. I'm goin' home.

Zorak: Baby baby baby baby baby!!!!!

Brak: Make him stop!

Chapter VII: Bye, Yami. Run home Ryou.

Two days later… Randal's PoV

"You know Ryou, I don't think Bakura wants to find you.. He could've easily detected your life force."

"Shutup. I don't believe you."

"Well, I better leave him another clue."

"No, no more killing."

"Hmmmmm, who should go next."

"Please, no more."

"I know, Yami Yugi."

"NO!"

"Shutup." I hit him and knocked him out. His face was tinted purple from all the abuse I was giving him. I packed some throwing knives, carving knives, steel nails, an axe, and my signature tweezers. I started towards Domino City. When I arrived at the game shop, I found that Yami and T'ea were there. Though, I only wanted Yami. I broke the door with the axe. I heard them both scream. I walked into the shop.

"You must be the one who killed Yugi."

"Yes, and wouldn't you do anything to see him."

"Run T'ea."

"But Yami…"

"Do as he says if you know what's good for you."

She took off out the door. I pulled a throwing knife and chucked it at her head. It lodged in her skull with a sickening crack. Her body fell to the floor. 

"You monster."

"I've been called worse." He lunged at me. I dodged him and dug my axe into his leg. He screamed in agony. 

"I thought you were the great and powerful Pharaoh. You're not putting up much of a fight." I took out a knife. I stabbed it into his chest and slid it up. I watched as he coughed up blood. His eyes peeled back. I took out my nails and nailed Yami to the wall in a Christ-like pose. I took out my tweezers and strategically pulled out his eyes. I stuffed them into his mouth. I put his blood on my fingers and wrote the words "Your Partner" on the wall. I left the scene and returned to my base of operations. I found the chair that Ryou was tied to on the floor. The ropes were cut. 

"Hn, I knew he would escape. Oh well. Bakura might know I'm after him, but he can't do a thing if he can't find me." I packed all my things. I used my powers to warp us to an underground temple. I had prepared it just for this instance.

Ryou's PoV

I was struggling to get as far from Randal as I could. If he caught me, he would surely kill me. I had to get Bakura. 

I finally got to Domino. I struggled through the front door of our house. I saw Bakura run downstairs.

"Ryou. Who did this to you. I'll kill 'em." He hugged me.

"His name is Randal. He says he used to be your partner."

"Randal's back?"

"Yes, and he said he was gonna kill Yami."

"We gotta get over there." We took off towards the game shop. We forced ourselves through the crowd of officers and civilians to get in. When we finally did, we aw Yami pinned to the wall and T'ea on the ground. I was feeling sick. Bakura read what was on the wall.

"Randal is back."

I hugged Bakura tightly.

"Bakura, he's gonna find me and kill me for running away."

"It's all right Ryou. He can't do anything if I'm around you."

"Don't leave me Bakura."

"I won't Ryou, I won't." He brought his lips to mine and we kissed.

Chapter terminated…

I seriously hope I didn't offend anybody. I kinda went a little overboard in this chapter. I was feelin' a little angry when a wrote this and I was watching the movie 'From Hell' (which is the best slasher flick ever) also. And I will fix the blood type problem when I feel like it so shutup or I'll crucify you. Well,

See you space reviewers…


	8. Death Blooms

I asked God for poison cradle. ME. sown to my dreams, soul searching.

Death blossoms were clouds lie over me. held in God's hands, 

Death blooming.

Dark for fear of failure. an inner gloom as wide as an eye and 

Fermenting roiling hate. death grip in my veins, unveiling rancid

Petals. flowering forth foul nectar. the space between

A blink and a tear…

Death blooms

Chapter VII: Death Blooms

Randal's PoV

I was hiding in a bush in front of Tristan's house. I intercepted a not saying that Joey would be over around 2:30. It was now 2:24. I watched as Tristan and Joey walked into his house, laughing jovially. 'You'd think they would have their guard up over the past few days. Well, their mistake.' I ran to the back of the house. I quietly snuck in. I ran to the knife rack (a/n- gotta have one). I took out the thickest one. I hid behind a counter, waiting to strike. I heard Joey walk into the bathroom. I slowly crept into the front room. Tristan was on the couch watching T.V. I stood behind him. I slammed the knife into his head. His body slid off the couch, into his flooding blood. I saw Joey walk outta the bathroom. I ran and hid in the closet.

"Hey Tristan, what's on-OH MY RA!" I ran out of the closet. Joey tried to run. I caught up with him and stabbed his legs. He fell to his knees.

"Please don't kill me. Please."

"I am entertained by your pleas. Should I kill you?"

"No."

"I don't like that answer. Prism Storm Of Torment (a/n I totally stole that line from Yu Yu Hakusho)." Lightning appeared out of now where. It surged through my hand. I pointed my palm at Joey and he burst into an eruption of lightning. His charred body fell to the ground.

"My work here is done." I ran away from the premises. I walked towards Domino City. I started to look around. I kept my guard up incase I saw Ryou and/or Bakura. I saw an old lady at an intersection.

"Hello, ma'am." I said as I walked past her. I took a few steps and turned around. She was on the ground gripping her throat, blood seeping through her fingers (a/n I took that outta "From Hell"). I laughed as people screamed and crowded around her, calling for ambulances. No one saw me do it so I kept on walking. I remembered the faces of Yami and Yugi right before they died. It brought a chuckle about me. I walked into the crowded part of town. I spotted Ryou. He must have saw me because he was running my way. I started to run. I looked back. Bakura was with him. I ran a little faster, the disappeared.

I reappeared at my temple.

"That was waaaaaaaaayyyy to close. I've got to be more careful." I took off the jacket I was wearing and settled down into my makeshift couch. I flipped on the television. I turned to channel Mtv. I was watching the video for KoRn's 'Thoughtless' when it cut right to an important news bulletin.

"This just in. The murdered bodies of three individuals, names not yet released were reported today. One was at the intersection of Bloom Ave and Bezerker St. Names of two of the bodies have been released. They were identified as Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler."

"Man, I hope Bakura is watching this.' I flipped of the television. I headed towards the secret compartment of my temple. I pulled it open, revealing tons of rotted corpses (a/n have you not got the point, Randal is a violent and sadistic freak). I ran over to one. I pulled some thing out of it. It was my secret stash of money. If someone fond my compartment, no one would look in a corpse. I shoved the money, which was easily a few million, into my pocket. I grabbed my coat and walked out.

Chapter terminated…

This is the last chapter like this for a while, it was getting gratuitous. And I just wanna say Thank you to all wonderful reviewers. Well,

See you space reviewers…


	9. The Hayazuki Dagger

I'm sick and tired of embracing reflections of past time receive me  
or cast me away  
...god please take me away  
resistance futile suicidal ideas I will crucify my own being satisfy  
selfish needs fuck the deities justify my own right to what's waiting  
for me  
On the other side the time has come lock and load I'm coming I'm  
coming I'm coming I'm coming home

I just want to run fly kites wrestle jump and play  
Swim through waves that crash to shore memories in me  
cocooned in misery  
The darkness overcomes soul soars to the other plain  
Existence past the door I sail through purgatory's bay

Chapter IX: The Hayazuki Dagger

Bakura's PoV

"We almost had him." I was angry. I was so close to getting Randal. He was right in front of us, but he vanished.

"I could've sworn he was right here. Bakura, I think we should get home."

"You're right Ryou. I just hope he didn't kill anyone." We started walking home. We had to make a stop first at an Egyptian artifact shop.

"Why are we here Bakura?"

"Because Ryou, somewhere in one of these ancient books, there must be something on the Hayazuki Dagger."

"Is that the dagger that Randal was imprisoned in?"

"Yes. Any soul trapped in side it has only one weakness. We need to see if we can find that weakness."

"Okay. I'll look over here then." He walked off towards a stack of books. I went to the shop keeper. He was a raggedy old man with rounded glasses and an ancient Egyptian Ritual suit on.

"How may I help you."

"Do you know if any of these book have anything on the Hayazuki dagger?"

"Do you mean the dagger that steals evil souls."

"Yes, that one."

"I don't know, look over in the evil artifacts section."

"Much obliged." I walked over to the section. Ryou ran over to me.

"Bakura, Bakura, I found it." He placed a book in my hands. It had a picture of a pure gold dagger, lined with jewels and pearls. (a/n- I'll tell you know. The diggers broke it while removing the sheath, which seemed to be stuck on it.)

"Than you, Ryou." I looked around the page.

"It says here that it can suck the souls of the evil deceased. That's what it did to Randal. It traps them for all eternity until the dagger is broken."

"Randal, told me that some diggers found it and accidentally broke it."

"The soul is immortal, except for one weakness. The soul can only rest in peace once the souls love dies by their hands…. Oh my Ra."

"What's wrong, no, you're not saying that…"

"Yes I am, Ryou."

"But that means that we can't kill Randal."

"Wait, there's more written. Unless the souls lover kills their new mate. Man, that's oddly specific."

"This can't be, it's a lose-lose situation, Bakura."

"We'll find a way Ryou, we'll find one." I set the book down. Ryou and me walked out of the store. We held hands and walked towards our house. Ryou opened the door and flopped on to the couch. He flipped on the television. A news cast was in progress.

"This just in. The murdered bodies of three individuals, names not yet released were reported today. One was at the intersection of Bloom Ave and Bezerker St. Names of two of the bodies have been released. They were identified as Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler."

"No, that sadistic b-."

"Calm down Ryou."

"Bakura, we're the only one left."

"I know Ryou."

"Well, how can I be so calm. A murdering soul killed all our friends and the only way to stop him is for one of us to die."

"I know Ryou. We'll just have to find a way."

"I can't believe this. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Please be careful, Bakura."

"I will Ryou." I slammed the door. What I didn't tell Ryou was that I was going to Randal's. I sensed his energy force. It was about 20 mile away. I was faint so he must be underground. 'I have to do this without putting Ryou in any more danger.'

Chapter terminated… 


	10. Messin' with my head nothing to gein

Hi everyone, I wanna tell you all (my reviewers) something. I have been trying to kill myself a lot lately. My wrists are slit, I've overdosed on anti-depressants, and I've tried hanging myself. I was in the hospital for a few weeks recovering. I realized that I may have something to live for actually. I have found out that my ex-girlfriend has broken up and has been leaving messages on my answering machine. And also, I can't die before this fic is over, that would suck. So I just thought I should tell you that. And also I am the biggest MuDvAyNe fan and I have been including excerpts from there songs before chapters. They go so good with the story. I'll shut up now.

Life submissiveness,  
Hypnotizing the ignorant a little boy's best friend's always his mother,  
At least that's what she said, Life of a simple man,  
Taught that everyone else is dirty, And their love is meaningless,  
I'm just a soiled dirty boy,  
I'm just a soiled dirty boy,  
Sheltered life innocence, Insulated memories, spark reflections of my head,  
Duality in my consciousness, Caught in the war of hemispheres,  
Between the love lost in my head,

If I soak my hands in others blood am I sick,  
If I wash my hands in others blood am I sick,  
If I drench myself in others blood am I sick,  
If I bathe myself in others blood

Chapter X: Messing with my Head (nothing to gein)

I ran towards Randal's' signal. I was gunna pound the hell out of him. I wasn't going to kill him though, I still haven't thought of how to do that. I was at least 10 feet away from him. There was a latch under the grass ( a/n just like the one Kaiba escaped through from Pegasus' men). I opened it. Inside was a big black void. I stepped into it. A light popped on as soon as I hit the ground. The place was decorated with weapons of torture hung on all walls. I looked around some more.

There was what I guess what was supposed to be a couch in the far left corner. And by it was a 26" TV.

"Hey Randal, I know you're here. Get out, I'm a kick your ass."

I saw a figure step out from the shadows. It was covered in blood. I saw the person's face.

"Hi Bakura."

"Randal, you've gone to far this time."

"Have I. Maybe I had no choice. Maybe I was forced to do this."

"By who?" A spirit like figure appeared to come out of Randal and materialize beside him.

"By me."

"Who are you?"

"Hey Bakura, remember the day I was hung? Oh yeah, you weren't there. Let me show you." I felt a surge of pain run through my head. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in ancient Egypt.

Chapter terminated…

Short I know, but I am tired and I need to get some sleep 'cuz MuDvAyNe is performing on the late late show with Conan 'o Brian at 1:00am and I need that sleep. Also in the next chapter, I will explain who the spirit is and what really happened the day Randal died. Man I loooooovvvveeeee plot twists. Well,

See you space reviewers…

  



	11. Betrayal Leads to Death

GOOD CHARLOTTE RULES BEYOND BELIEF!!!!!!! Hi all my fellow reviewers, I just bought Good Charlotte's new record, The Young and the Hopeless, and it is the best punk rock album ever next to Famous Monsters by the Misfits. Well, on with the story…

Chapter XI: Betrayal Leads to Death

I felt a surge of pain run through my head. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in ancient Egypt. I was in the crowd at a coliseum. Excuse me, _the _Coliseum. I looked out unto the center ring. There were three men and a gallow. One of the men had a black mask over his head. The executioner I suppose. Another was in chains and standing on the gallow. I recognized him as Randal. The last person had spiked purple and black hair with blond braids flowing down, over his eyes. The mighty Pharaoh.

"This is a warning to all tomb robbers. If caught, you face the rope." Shouted the Pharaoh. The crowd screamed in excitement. They enjoyed seeing the death of a robber. I should know.

"Do you have any last words, criminal?"

"Yes, dark for fear of failure. An inner gloom as wide as an eye and fermenting roiling hate. Death grip in my veins. Unveiling rancid petals. Flowering forth fouls nectar. The space between a blink and a tear… Death Blooms (a/n I love that quote, MuDvAyNe RuLz).

"Release the floor." The executioner let go of a rope. Door under Randal popped open. Randal fell under with the rope around his neck. His body fell down and bounced up with a sickening crack. I watched as his lifeless body swung from side to side from the rope. My face cringed in disgust. Randal's face was frozen in a deathly stare. It brought fear to me.

"The prisoner's neck has snapped!" The Pharaoh exclaimed to the crowd. The crowd was enjoying every minute of this. I kept my eyes on Randal's body. I saw the outline of a body float around him. I squinted to get a better look. It was an evil spirit. I could tell it was evil by the black aura around it. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed it. No one seemed to see it but me. The spirit flew into Randal's carcass. His body started to flail around. The crowd still didn't seem to notice it. The spirit and another one flew out of Randal. The other thing wasn't a spirit at all, though. It was Randal's soul. The spirit fused itself with Randal's soul. It took on a new visage.

"I guess you want to know who the spirit is." I heard a voice behind me. It was Randal and Randal's fusion. 

"The spirit is Yami Randal. Just like you, my yami could control my body without my control. See, Yami here has had a grudge on you without you even knowing it. Remember your sister, Bakura."

"She's gone. I have no need to remember her."

"Oh, but in order to understand why Yami and I want you dead, I must bring her up. You see, Yami loved your sister, Quess (a/n I got the name from Char's Counterattack). His lust for her grew deeper and deeper every day, every time he saw her. He decided one day that he would tell her how he felt. But he saw you creep up on her while she was sleeping. He saw you murder her."

"I've heard enough, Randal!"

"No you haven't Bakura, for you see, when Yami saw that he ran home, took a knife and stabbed himself to death. His soul wandered the earth, for it could not rest in peace. It watched you, and it watched me. And when I died, it took over my soul to get revenge on you. My body flailed because I was about to be alive again. But a monk in the crowd saw what was going on and pulled Yami and my soul out of my body. Yami still fused with me but the monk sealed us in the dagger. There we waited for someone stupid enough to break the dagger, for that was the only way we could get out. When we finally did, I thought I was free of the spirit. But Yami was still a part of me. He took over my body and made me kill all of your friends. He wanted to cause you mental pain, just like you caused him. I wanted to cause you physical pain and kill you. Yami sensed this and let me go forth with what I wanted to do."

"You bastard!" I lunged at Randal. He dodged my attack and the scenery around us changed. I was back in the center of Domino City. And boy was I pissed. I took off towards my house. I didn't want Ryou to worry about me.

Chapter Terminated…

WoW. This just keeps getting better and more confusing. But people love it when new characters get intoduced. Then they know the story ain't ending any time soon. And great news, my and my ex-girlfriend Janie are back together and in a happy relationship. Just thought I'd tell yall. Oh and don't forget Quess. Yall should know by now when someone gets introduced, they are likely to play a bigger part then a cameo role. Well,

Death Bloomz Space Reviewers…


	12. The Space between a Dream and Reality

Hey hey hey, it's flllllyyyyyy eeevvvvvvvvaaaaa!!!! Sorry yall for the long delay in my story, but never fear, The Mighty Randal will never crumble. I just had a huge case of writer's block but I got a good idea last night after I rented the movie The Evil Dead. That's one movie you can blow any cash you have left on. GO BUY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter VII: The Space between a Dream and Reality

I crept up to her sleeping body. She was looking as beautiful as ever. But I came to fulfill a task. I inched closer and closer until I was directly over lovely form. I looked at her face. Anger in me grew. I felt a surge of jealousy run over me. I raised the blade of which I held, and slammed it down.

***

I shot my head up from my pillow, my face wet with perspiration. I could feel every little bead of sweat upon my face. I looked over at Ryou. He stirred a bit and then opened his eyes. He directed them towards mine. He sat up.

"What's wrong Bakura? You look worried. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes, I did. I'll be right back. I'm going to get a glass of water."

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep."

I watched as he closed his eyes. I got up from the bed and headed toward the kitchen. I was half way down the stairs when I felt a presence in the house. I knew it wasn't Ryou's because I know Ryou's energy. I crept down the rest of the stairs with caution. I looked around. I heard rummaging on my room of destination. I peered in. 

I saw a woman clad in ebony. She seemed to know what he was looking for and where to find it. I turned on the lights and faced the intruder. She turned her head towards me. A black cloth shrouded her face. A memory flashed in my mind. There was something familiar about the way she wore the cloth.

"What are you doing here?" I commanded.

"Bakura, don't you even remember me?"

"Who are you?"

"If you don't know then you won't find out. But I'm here for revenge." 

She took out a concealed knife. The handle looked like a skull and a spine covered in blood (a/n like the one in Evil Dead). She lunged at me. I dodged her easily. I grabbed a steak knife from a drawer (an/ I love knife battles). She came back at me. I grabbed her arm and cut it open with the knife. Blood poured from her wound. She brought her mouth to her cut. She gnawed on it until her hand fell off (a/n another Evil Dead move). Her hand rolled onto the floor.

"You sick being." She growled and flew at me again. She dug the dagger into my leg and brought it up, opening my leg. I screamed in agony. I heard Ryou run down the stairs. He looked at the intruder and me.

"Ryou run." I kicked off the woman with my other leg. She got up and ran towards Ryou. Luckily, I was faster. I got to Ryou first. I threw him down and held the knife in front of me. She ran right into it. She coughed up onto my face. I withdrew the knife and she fell. Out of nowhere she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Asked Ryou.

"I don't know, but I know she has something to do with Randal. There was something weird about her though, as if she wasn't human."

"Well, no normal human bites their own hand off that's for sure."

"There was also something familiar about her. I felt as if I knew her. Oh my Ra!"

"What?"

"I think that was…Quess." 

Chapter terminated…

Well, there's chapter 12. Now to watch Evil Dead again. Well,

See you space reviewers…


	13. IMPORTANT MESSAGE OF DOOM! author's noti...

Hey space reviewers, I have some dreadful news. It seems that my report card was terrible this semester, and as a result, my parent's are deleting my screen names for AOL. This means I will not be able to update for a little while, at least until my grades get up (hopefully this marking period). I am doing anything I can to keep the grades I have right now in the position they are in (A's) so I hope none of you abort my fic and continue to read when I can update me. I will try my best to do whatever it takes so I can keep my fic alive. Well,

Your gonna carry that weight…


	14. Runaway

Hey, Space Reviewers, I just wanna tell you that I will be able to update whenever I want, for you see, my parents didn't to take my own personal computer, allowing me to update. And also, I feel like I should kill off Ryou. I don't know why, but I have a feeling. But if I kill him no sequel, no trilogy, no fourth fic, or fifth, or sixth…

Chapter XIV: Runaway

"I think that was…Quess."

"Who is Quess?"

"She is my, sister."

"You never told me you had a sister, why?"

"Because."

"Because…"

"JUST BECAUSE OKAY!" I slapped Ryou across the face. He fell to the floor. I looked crestfallen by what I had done. I lowered my head and peered at Ryou. He lifted his and stared at me, his beautiful eyes, stained in tears. A tear fell down his cheek, leaving a shining trail.

"Ryou I'm… sorry." He got up and ran towards the door. He opened it and ran out into the meandering road. I ran to the door.

"Ryou, come back. RYOUUUUUUUU!!!!" I had to get him back. I can't stand hurting him like that. And plus Randal and Yami Randal were still out there. I ran after him, but I did not see where he went. I turned around to get the phone when I saw the face that started this.

Ryou's PoV

I ran down the street, hoping Bakura wasn't following. I thought he loved me. How could he hurt me like that? How could he get mad like that? I couldn't control the tears. It was so painful. I ran to the park. When I got there, I found the desolate area calming and serene. I took seat on a swing and started swaying gently. I was still crying, for it still hurt inside. I felt the side of my face. It was burning with a tingling sensation. The kind I used to be prone to. I heard rustling behind me. Turned around, there was nothing there. I turned back and standing in front of me was the person from earlier, "Quess". 

"So you are my brother's mate. Funny how he chose such a weakling like your self." Hearing that was proof enough to believe she was from Bakura's family. She drew her knife. This was bad news, for I wasn't armed. I got off the swing and started running.

Bakura's PoV

'Randal!'

"Hello Bakura, I'm here to kill you."

"Like I'm just gunna stand here and let you, freak."

"I'll make you eat those words." He transformed in YR (a/n I will refer to Yami Randal as YR). He raised his hand in to the air and a scepter appeared. The bottom had a gold dragon wrapped around it and the top had a blood red orb. He held the scepter with both hands and tapped it against the ground, in a rhythmic beat. All of a sudden, there was 7 Randals.

"Ha, can you guess which one-"

"-is the real one?"

"HA! We all are. You see, these just aren't replicas or duplicates, each one of us has our own free will and spirit, which makes for a deadly attack."

Each Randal raised their staffs into the air. The tips of their scepters burst into flames. They pointed them at me and fired. I was only able to dodge three of the seven beams. The other four hit with deadly accuracy. And it hurt like hell. My clothes were severely burnt. I called upon the Millennium Ring, which appeared around my neck. I raised my hands to the center of my chest, the ring floating in the middle of my hands. It emitted forth a purplish yellow beam from the Sennen Eye. It scattered into seven smaller beams and drove through the heart of each Randal.

The six copies fell dead while the real one stood, severely harmed. He raised his scepter into the air. The fake Randal's bodies formed into a blue gas, there energy.

"Let me ask you somewhat of a philosophical question? If you take the lives of yourselves in oder to save yourself, is it murder?"

"Freak."

"No need to get emotional, I'll bring them back soon enough. And I will be back," He changed back into regular Randal.

"Count on it." He disappeared. 

Ryou's PoV

Quess was catching up to me. She wasn't that slow at all. I accidentally tripped over a rock. I fell hard on to my ankle. I couldn't get up, it hurt too much. Quess caught up to me. She stood over me with her knife.

"Please don't. Please don-" She swung it down. She stabbed me several times, more blood gushing out then the last. I let out screams of agony, but only to meet mine and Quess's ears. Finally, she stopped stabbing. She disappeared. I had hard time breathing. I thanked Ra I was still even alive, and prayed someone would find me. Blood poured all over my body, seeping into my throat, making it harder to breathe. I blood was also getting into my eyes, making them sting. I couldn't take much longer and I blacked out. 

Chapter Terminated…

WoW… That chapter was heavily influenced by Yu Yu Hakusho episode 27. If ya haven't seen it, you must, this chap will be cooler if you have. Well,

Cha La Head Cha La Space Reviewers…


	15. Ryou, Dead

Hey, I'm back ya'll, and I have the best ending in mind for this fic, but that won't be for a little longer but it's guaranteed to be awesome, well here's chap 15, (technically 14).

Chapter XV: Ryou, Dead

Bakura's PoV

"Count on it." He disappeared. 

"NO, COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" (a/n-got that line from Inu-Yasha)

Why did he disappear, he could've fought. A chill came over me. I felt for Ryou's energy. I could barely feel it. I took off towards Domino Park. When I arrived, I looked around for Ryou. I saw his body lying on the ground by the basketball court. I ran over to him. His body was a bloody mess. I felt for a pulse. I panicked when I did not feel one. I looked around for a pay phone or something. 

There was one across the street by a bus stop. I ran to it. I did not have any money, but I used an energy beam from the ring to control it automatically by thought (a/n wouldn't it be cool if we could do that). I dialed 9-1-1. When they answered, I told them my predicament and where I was. They arrived in ten minutes.

I did not go with the ambulance. Instead, I walked to the hospital. I had a lot to take off my mind. I couldn't lose Ryou, I just couldn't. If he were to die, I would be alone. I got to the hospital 15 minutes later. I walked in. I asked the receptionist what they did with Ryou. They said that they brought him to room 235. I asked the receptionist if I could see him. 

She led me to the room. When I walked in, I saw Ryou lying on a bed, a bunch of wires and bandages wrapped around him. I looked at his heart monitor, the green line barely making an indent. I sat on a chair next to the bed and stroked his hair.

"Ryou, I know you probably can't hear me but, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. And I didn't mean to hit you today. It's just, the thought of my sister angers me. You see, back in Egypt, my sister got all the attention, and I was thought of as a low life, a scoundrel. I couldn't stand it so one night, as she was sleeping, I murdered her. And that action got us in to this whole thing. You know your life is just like Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. You know the end, Luke gets his hand caught off, finds out Vader's his father, Han gets frozen and taken away by Boba Fett, it end's on such a down note. And that's what life is like, a series of down endings (a/n looks like someone likes star wars, actually I got that speech from a movie called Clerks). When I finished speaking, I heard a flat droning noise. I looked at Ryou's heart monitor. It was flat.

"Someone! Help! Anybody!"

-------------------------Few Days Later------------------------------

I was standing in front of a tombstone. I couldn't stop reading the inscription.

Ryou Bakura

1987-2003 (a/n I'm assuming he's 16)

I felt a tear run down my cheek. He was too young, too innocent. It was my fault he's lying 6 feet under right now. He had nothing to do with this. Randal's gonna die.

Chapter terminated… 

Don't hate me because I killed Ryou. I am shunning myself for doing it. And even though he is my faaavvvoorrriiittteee character, I had to do it. But I have an idea for a sequel so look for it when this is done. Well,

Death Bloomz space reviewers…


	16. Blue

Ha, I got bored so I wrote chapter 16 right after I wrote 15. Well, this will probably be the last chapter, maybe an epilogue that will give you an insight into the sequel, which is still not named as of now. Well, enjoy. SPOILER: Cowboy Bebop fans will love this ending!!!!

Chapter VXI: Blue

I grabbed a coat and walked outside. I was to meet Randal at a former syndicate building. I was up to my neck in weapons. I was armed with three Tanto knives. No amount of leather jacket or flesh could stop it. Cuts to the bone every time. A couple spring-steel throwing knives, the silent bullet, two uzi's, and an Israeli 49. And just for fun, few grenades and some remote mines. I was in front of the building. I walked through the automatic doors. Thousands of people syndicate goons were around, probably under control of Randal and Yami Randal. I dropped a grenade and kicked it. It blew, taking out every sheet of glass around. I pulled out my uzi's and shot at anyone in my way.

I was running towards the elevator when a guy armed with a flame-thrower stepped in front of me. I slipped a knife from my sleeve and threw it at his tank. It pierced through and gas leaked out. I stopped running and shot the tank. A huge explosion occurred. Once that was done, I continued upstairs by way of elevator. When it opened, there was a barrage of bullets flooding in. I stayed to the side until they stopped shooting. I then stood over the opening and fired at the unexpecting guards. 

A few more guards came. They managed to shoot my arm. I took out four throwing knives and threw them at the same time, each one hitting a different person. I set a remote mine on the wall and ran. I heard people coming down that way and detonated it. I entered what looked like a dining room. I looked around for anyone. I heard a rustle behind me.

When I turned around, I barley dodged a knife heading for my back. I looked up at the assailant. It was Quess. 

"Quess. I killed you once and I can do it again."

"Good luck."

"I have none." To her surprise a pulled out my Israeli and shot her in the head.

"That won't kill me, I'm the living dead (a/n yes, Quess is a zombie)."

"I've seen enough movies to know how you die." I grabbed my Tanto knife and slid it threw her neck. Her head came off with a clean cut. I watched as her body turned to dust and flew away. When that as finished, I walked into the final room. I saw Randal standing there among a flight of stairs. I looked up at him.

"Bakura, I'm the only person that can kill you and set you free." I ran up the stairs to him. He pulled out a concealed knife and threw it at my arm. I lodged with in my shoulder, but I shook it off. He pulled out a sword. He swung it at me, but I blocked it with my gun. He kept hitting my gun with his sword. They both flew out of our hands and down the stairs. He pulled out another sword, and I took out another Tanto. Both our weapons flew out of our hands. They feel towards us and we held them under our feet. We put our hands on them.

"Ryou is dead. Let's finish this now." He changed into Yami Randal.

"As you wish." We slid back our weapons. I threw mine at his chest as he threw his. I watched as mine knife connected with his heart. His sword flew straight through my chest. I watched as Randal changed back. Yami Randal's soul flew out of Randal's body and blew into pieces. I looked up at the blue sky. I felt a tear roll down my face. I raised my hand in a gun like shape.

"Bang." I fell to the ground.

Never seen a bluer sky, I can feel it reaching out and moving closer

There's something about blue

Ask myself what it's all for, you know the funny thing about it

I couldn't answer, no I couldn't answer

Things are turnin' deeper shade of blue, and images that might be real

May be illusion, keep flashing of and on

Free…

Wanna be free…

Gotta be free…

Move among the stars, you know they really aren't so far

Feels so free

Got to know free…

Please…

Don't wake me from the dream, it's were everything I've seen

Feels so free…

No black and white, in the blue

Everything is clearer now. Life is just a dream ya know

It's never ending, I'm ascending…

Story terminated…

(

sob cry sob) It's ssssooooo sssssaaaaadddddd. IT'S OVER!!!! But since every one is dead, you have no idea what my idea is for a sequel. So, hahahahahahahahaha. And the song at the end of the Chapter is Blue, Written and composed by Yoko Kanno, and sung by Mai Yamaine. Of course, cowboy bebop fans would know that. And I will end this story with the line that ended one of the greatest anime in the world,

You're gonna carry that weight…


End file.
